<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax baby by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553924">Relax baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT littlespace [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety Attacks, Caregiver Doyoung, Caregiver Johnny, Caregivers, Family, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Little mark, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Panic Attacks, babyspace, caregiver Jaehyun, caregiver Taeil, caregiver Taeyong, caregiver Yuta, little Haechan, little jungwoo, littlespace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marks ignores his headspace, Taeyong and Doyoung have something to say about it.</p><p>~Requested~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT littlespace [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello~<br/>First off happy pride month!! And a big happy birthday to Haechan!!! 🎉🎉<br/>Thank you to the lovely ‘Lee_Minhyung’ who requested this I hope you like it 🥺<br/>I rewrote this multiple times and I’m still not satisfied with it :;(∩´﹏`∩);:<br/>Just a trigger warning to people who experience panic/anxiety attacks so when a triggering moments comes I'll put a ❤️ when it’s started and a 💚 when it’s finished, the panic/anxiety attacks are purely based off of my own so know that everyone  experiences panic/anxiety attacks differently.<br/>I hope you’re all doing okay and staying safe!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had officially been four days since Mark had slipped and to say the boy was stressed was an understatement between juggling their comeback and activity with SuperM the boy just couldn’t— wouldn’t— slip into headspace blaming in on the fact he had too much going on when in reality he didn’t want to burden his caregivers who were also stressed to the max especially Taeyong, Mark knew everyone was stressed about their comeback it happened every time anxiety levels were raised meaning everyone’s temper was shortened and the amount of tears shed were increased right now the group were practicing the routine for punch.</p><p>The little scanned the room taking in everyone’s tired forms most of them sitting on the ground bodies slumped against the walls and each other “let’s go again” one of the choreographer yelled loudly clapping his hands together startling Yuta who was curled up in one of the chairs struggling to keep his eyes open, Taeyong as usual was the first to follow the choreographers order urging the other members to join him double checking everyone was in position before nodding at the choreographers to play the music.</p><p>Marks muscles were screaming with every move he made begging him to stop but Mark knew if he dared to stop not only would he let the members down but he’d also get the scolding of a lifetime from his managers and staff honestly the boy didn’t know what was worse he had already witnessed the groups disappointment towards Jungwoo when the little didn’t slip for two months, heavy pants filled the room once the music had stopped most of the members ungracefully falling to the floor taking deep breaths so the could calm their frantic beating hearts “alright Mark, Haechan and Jungwoo stay behind the rest of you are free to go” the choreographer announced once he had talked to the staff members.</p><p>The rest of the members nervously glanced at the maknae line who were still erratically breathing gulping as they made eye contact with the strictest choreographer “what are you waiting for?, go” he barked pointing at the door remaining silent as the older members reluctantly packed their stuff Doyoung and Taeil gently patting the maknae lines shoulders as they passed, once the other members had left the trio focused their attention on the choreographer Mark grabbed Jungwoos hand knowing how fragile the boy could be especially after his break from the group “do you know why I made you stay?” the choreographer questioned standing in front of the boys sternly glaring at them.</p><p>“We did something wrong” Haechan replied voice small as he shuffled closer to Jungwoo the intense stare of the man stood in front of him sending chills down the boys spine “exactly Haechan you weren’t graceful enough you need to let you limbs move like they weight nothing, Jungwoo you were too out of synch with the other members anyone would swear you’re not in this group and Mark you should know our standards by now what you just preformed was a disgrace” the choreographer criticised, each word was like a knife stabbing through them barely keeping up their unaffected facade standing tall as the man in front of them continued to pinpoint every single thing they supposedly did wrong “from the top” the man ordered motioning for the boys to get into place.</p><p>Mark glanced at the two other members frowning when he noticed tears in the corners of Jungwoo and Haechans eyes knowing that he also wanted to join the other littles in crying but he had to be strong not only for himself but for Jungwoo and Haechan too “Woo you okay?” he whispered when the boy quietly sniffled swiping at his eyes to get rid of the tears, Jungwoo nodded sending Mark a forced smile before focusing his attention on perfecting the moves more tears springing to his eyes making Mark inaudibly sighing attempting to focus on his own dancing skills the criticism from their choreographer clouding his mind.</p><p>“Alright, you’re done get gone” one of the staff members shouted once the choreographer turned away muttering about something “go” he added voice snappy and short sending the trio into action quickly grabbing their belongings “thank you” Mark mumbled glancing at the clock above the door that flashed 02:46 making the little sigh, the car journey was quiet the only noise being the occasional clicking from the turn signal not affecting the three littles who were all spaced out staring out the window “we shouldn’t listen to him” Mark quietly spoke up playing with the hem of his t-shirt “he was so harsh” Haechan whispered while Jungwoo remained silent.</p><p>Unsurprisingly the other members were waiting in the living room for the three youngest members Doyoung and Yuta pacing worriedly while the others sat on the sofas most of them nursing hot drinks “oh babies” Taeil murmured as the trio entered catching everyone’s attention “p-papa” Haechan whimpered making grabby hands at Jaehyun, “alright Channie” Jaehyun cooed picking the boy up gently bouncing the little whispering sweet nothings into his ear Johnny quickly joining him while Jungwoo let Taeil place him on Yutas lap resting his head against the caregivers shoulder insecurities spinning around his mind.</p><p>“Cub?” Taeyong questioned opening his arms for the younger who stood still forcing his headspace away as he remembered the harsh words of the choreographer “Mark” Doyoung called gently pulling the boy into him holding him tightly as the little stood frozen eventually wriggling out of the caregivers arms, “let it out Markie” Doyoung urged “m’fine hyung” Mark grumbled eyeing the other two littles who were already crying “no you’re not, I know that look” Taeyong sternly replied surprised when the younger boy managed to escape Doyoungs grip “I-I just n-need to go to b-bed” Mark stuttered guilt bubbling in his tummy at Doyoungs hurt expression.</p><p>“Are you sure cub?” Doyoung asked anxiously biting his lip sighing when Mark nodded dashing to his bedroom glad he had no roommate “is he okay?” Johnny questioned gently shushing Haechan who was now cuddled up in his arms “no, we’ll keep an eye on him though” Taeyong replied placing a hand on Doyoungs shoulder sending the other caregiver a reassuring smile, “let’s get ready for bed” Taeil urged helping Jungwoo to stand walking the little to his and Yutas shared room “do you want papa to stay tonight Channie?” Jaehyun asked softly cooing when the boy nodded leaning his head on Johnnys shoulder sniffling on the occasion.</p><p>Mark shut his door and collapsed on his bed letting out a muffled sob quickly soaking his pillow with tears that wouldn’t stop streaming down his cheeks no matter how much the boy wiped them away eventually turning his eyes red from the harsh rubbing “failure” the little whispered to himself his mind continuing to chant the words, right now Mark wanted nothing more than to cuddle up into his mama or appa’s arms but there was a small voice inside of his mind telling him not to ‘weak’ it spoke making Mark whimper grabbing his plush lion named rose cuddling it to his chest.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next few weeks felt like physical torture as Mark continued to block out his headspace refusing to slip for anyone resulting in most of the older members ignoring him but that was fine to Mark after all without the members there to remind him to slip what more distractions were there—well that was what the voice in his head told him, as much as the little wanted to talk to someone truthfully he had no one the 127 hyungs were completely ignoring him WayV were completing promotions for their new comeback that filled their schedules and Mark would never turn to his dongsaengs regardless if Renjun and Jaemin were caregivers.</p><p>Currently the group were just finishing the last practice of the day “great job guys” one of the choreographers praised smiling widely at the group who were packing their bags receiving bright smiles from most of the members as a reply he was considered a favourite amongst the group being one of the politer staff members, Mark sighed paying attention to Taeyong and Doyoungs smiles forgetting the last time he had been on the opposite side of the warm expressions recently only receiving stern glares or annoyed sighs “you’re staying behind Mark-ah?” the choreographer asked waving to Haechan who was the last to leave the room.</p><p>The little could feel tears threaten to fall as he realised they had left without him “Mark-ah” the man beside him repeated placing a hand on the boys shoulder concern lacing his tone “uh-yeah need to go over some moves” Mark finally replied hoping the man didn’t notice when his voice cracked blinking away the tears that had built up in his eyes, “alright, don’t stay too late” the choreographer reminded patting the boy on the back before leaving him alone “okay” the little whispered taking a few deep breaths to calm his erratic heart and strained breathing.<br/>
❤️                                                                                                                                              ❤️<br/>
“Calm down” he muttered to himself flinching when he felt his stomach clenching throat becoming blocked by an invisible force causing the boys breathing to be reduce to tiny wheezes clenching and unclenching his fist trying to breathe properly feeling tears of panic and frustration well up and before Mark knew it he was sat on the floor scratching at his neck in an attempt to breath, the boy had only experienced this a couple of times before deciding not mention it to anyone believing if he ignored it the issue would go away that however was proving to be incorrect as he stomach kept clenching making him uncontrollably hunch over tears now fully falling.</p><p>“Markie” the familiar voice of Jeno cheered freezing when he saw the boys position “n-nana” he yelled remaining glued to the spot unsure of what to do as he watched his fellow little repeatedly lunge forward letting out the occasional deep gasp before continuing to move forward, “what’s wrong nono?” Jaemin questioned joining the boy in the practice room his eyes moving to look at what Jeno was pointing at snapping into action when he spotted Mark on the floor “nono go stay with Junnie” Jaemin ordered ushering the boy out of the practice room shutting the door once Jeno left.</p><p>“Oh Mark” Jaemin whispered rushing over to the sobbing little who was still struggling to breath looking small and fragile as his body moved on its own “Mark I need you take deep breaths for me, can you do that for nana?” Jaemin instructed breathing in and out slowly and loudly urging the boy to follow his lead, “can nana touch you?” the caregiver asked once the boys breathing had somewhat become stable slowly placing his hand on Marks legs when the little nodded letting out a shaky breath of relief when Jaemin hugged him to his chest.<br/>
💚                                                                                                                                              💚<br/>
“Great job, you did such a good job Mark” Jaemin praised continuing to whisper sweet nothings in the boys ear as Mark slumped against the caregiver sleepily blinking eyes feeling sticky and heavy from all his crying “has that happened before Markie?” Jaemin slowly asked keeping his voice soft and quiet so it wouldn’t overwhelm the little, Mark nodded feeling slightly dazed “how many times baby?” the caregiver questioned running his hand through Marks hair “f-few” the little replied tongue getting heavier by the second “w’at ‘as it?” he whispered “a panic attack by the looks of it, was it sudden?” Jaemin mused.</p><p>The little once again nodded “a panic attack then, sometimes people can have a anxiety attack which comes at a slower pace than panic attacks” Jaemin explained looking up at the door when a gentle knock echoed around the practice room “everything okay?” Renjun asked popping his head around the door softly smiling at Mark when the boy glanced at him, “yep, we’ll just be a few more minutes” Jaemin answered waving Renjun off when the slightly older boy nodded leaving the pair alone once again “Markie f’eak” the little mumbled snuggling deeper into Jaemin “no, no having panic or anxiety attacks don’t make you a freak lele has them from time to time” the caregiver reassured.</p><p>“Lele” Mark repeated surprised by Jaemins revelation “mm, he’s usually a bit more physical than you though” Jaemin informed resting his on top of Marks humming a lullaby calming the little in his arms “nana s’eep” Mark murmured immediately yawning after he spoke eyes fluttering closed, “alright let’s get you home” Jaemin urged carefully picking the little up making sure to grab Marks bag before leaving the practice room joining the rest of dream in the minivan “we’ll be there soon Markie” Jaemin assured when the little whined sticking some of his finger into his mouth.</p><p>True to what Jaemin had said they soon arrived at the apartment block “you got him?” Renjun asked his own hands full with Jeno, Chenle and Jisung who were all on a sugar high after eating ice cream “yeah, I’ll drop him off at hyungs dorm” Jaemin replied “will you be alright?” he added watching Renjun grab Jenos hand, “should be” Renjun chuckled ushering the two littles in front of him to walk “lets get you to bed” Jaemin muttered double checking Mark was secure before beginning the walk to 127’s dorm silently cursing at the endless amount of stairs.</p><p>A cheerful looking Johnny opened the door “hello Jaemin-ah” the older greeted frowning when he noticed Mark perched on the younger boys hip “hi hyung, can I come in?” Jaemin requested gently bouncing the little in his arms when Mark moved “of course” Johnny replied opening the door wider so Jaemin could enter “thank you” Jaemin smiled, the younger boy followed Johnny to the living room where Taeil, Doyoung and Taeyong were quietly talking amongst themselves looking at the trio when they entered “what brings you here Jaemin-ah?” Taeyong asked glancing at the sleeping little “just came to drop Mark off” Jaemin responded.</p><p>“I’m surprised you managed to get him into his headspace” Taeil commented watching the younger boy set Mark down on the sofa next to Doyoung “he was probably triggered by his panic attack” Jaemin shrugged catching everyone’s attention “he had a panic attack” Doyoung inquired lifting the little onto his lap the guilt flooding his body as he noticed Marks puffy eyes and rosy cheeks, Jaemin hummed in reply handing Marks bag to Taeyong “treat him carefully” Jaemin instructed passing a small piece of paper to Johnny before walking out of the apartment not even waiting for his hyungs to say goodbye “what is it?” Doyoung questioned.</p><p>“A list, ways to help with anxiety” Johnny read out loud scanning the list “are we bad people?” Taeyong whispered gently rubbing Marks back “no just-we’ve just messed up” Johnny sighed handing the list to Taeyong who was Marks main caregiver along with Doyoung who had stood up being extra careful not to knock the sleeping boy, “we’ll talk to him in the morning” Doyoung murmured placing a soft kiss on Marks head walking to the littles room Taeyong quickly following him leaving Taeil and in Johnny in the living exchanging quick good nights before heading off to their own rooms.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mark woke up feeling warm and well rested for the first time in weeks surprised when he felt someone’s arms wrapped around him cradling him to their chest upon closer inspection Mark realised it was Doyoung who was hugging him breathing in his caregivers familiar scent relaxing against the older, Taeyong was also hugging him from behind soft breath tickling Marks neck making the little want to giggle but decided to keep quiet for his caregivers sake snuggling back into Doyoung freezing when Taeyong let out a quiet groan.</p><p>The eldest boy yawned reaching over to grab his phone checking the time before turning back over rubbing Marks cheek with his thumb smiling when the littles eyes fluttered open glancing at the caregiver “good morning cub” Taeyong whispered snapping the little out of his daze sitting up within a second nervously eyeing both caregivers, “what’s wrong?” Doyoung mumbled slowly sitting rubbing the sleep out of his eyes “Markie it’s okay” Taeyong reassured panicking when the littles chest started to heave a strangled sob escaping the boys throat “we have to speak to him quietly” Doyoung softly reminded reading the list Jaemin had given him.<br/>
❤️                                                                                                                                              ❤️<br/>
“Hey baby, look at mama” Doyoung urged voice soft as he smiled at the boy “it’s all okay, you’re safe” the younger caregiver whispered “can we touch you?” Taeyong asked remembering on the list Jaemin had wrote that you should always ask permission before touching someone while their having a panic or anxiety attack, Mark didn’t reply everything was too much from the loud ticking of the clock to the bright rays of sunlight that streamed through the curtain letting out another cry his chest beginning move on its own.</p><p>Taeyongs and Doyoung voices became muffled in the littles mind the only thing he could hear was the dull repetitive thud of his heartbeat only opening his eyes once a soft piece of material was gently lay over his head bringing the slightest bit of comfort at the familiar scent making Mark realise it was his blankie, “that’s it” Doyoung quietly cooed gently stroking the littles hand when Mark grabbed it a few sniffles and hiccups coming from the blanket “oh cub, appa and mama are so sorry” Taeyong sighed popping the boys pacifier into his mouth when Mark peeked out of the blanket pointing at the plastic soother resting on the bedside table.<br/>
💚                                                                                                                                              💚<br/>
“Ma’kie f-fo’give mama a-an’ appa” Mark sniffled struggling with his words “thank you baby, mama and appa promise we’ll never ignore our cub again” Doyoung promised Taeyong nodding his head in agreement welcoming Mark into his arms when the little moved closer to the duo still keeping his blankie secure on his head, “how about a bath baby?” Doyoung suggested registering that Mark had slipped into babyspace as the little struggled to nod his head “let’s go then” Taeyong cooed lifting the boy up while Doyoung grabbed the boys bath time supplies following the older caregiver to the bathroom.</p><p>Taeyong sat Mark on top of toilet once he closed the lid handing rose to Mark who happily took the plush lion curiously watching as Taeyong turned on the taps and plugged the bathtub with the bath plug a small yellow duck attached to it that floated on top of the water once the bathtub was full, “which toys cub?” Doyoung asked showing the little the bucket full of different bath toys “‘uppy” Mark quietly cheered grabbing hold of the rubber puppy squirter that let out a small squeak when Mark squeezed it making the boy giggle.</p><p>The soothing scent of lavender filled the room as Doyoung poured the scented bubble bath mixture into the rising water stirring it with his hand creating small bubbles “look Markie” Taeyong gasped pointing at the pink bubbles that decorated the water “‘ubbles” Mark whispered making grabby hands at the bath, “hold on” Doyoung chuckled fondly shaking his head at the littles enthusiasm gently laying the boy down on a towel undressing Mark who blushed quickly getting distracted by Taeyong who was pulling funny faces at the boy making Mark giggle at his caregivers behaviour.</p><p>“All done” Doyoung smiled tossing Marks clothes into the hamper that rested in the corner of the bathroom while Taeyong lifted the little into the warm water Mark instantly relaxing as he touched the water “is it nice cub?” Taeyong asked dipping his hand into the water and splashing Mark with a few droplets, the little squealed gently batting his hand in the water attempting to splash Taeyong “missed me” the older caregiver teased making Doyoung fondly sigh giggling with the pair grabbing the plastic jug and scooping up some of the warm water protecting Marks eyes with his hand before slowly pouring the water on Marks head.</p><p>The caregiver repeated this process a couple more times before squirting some strawberry scented shampoo onto his hand gently rubbing the shampoo into Marks head while the little played with Taeyong letting out happy giggles on the occasion “you ready for breakfast baby?” Doyoung questioned once he had finished washing the boys hair and upper body, Mark nodded a small rumble coming from his stomach as Taeyong lifted him out of the bathtub poking his head through the tiger body towel Yuta had bought for him “mamas gonna make some porridge” Taeyong cheered unplugging the bathtub while Doyoung changed the little attaching Marks pacifier clip to his rainbow sweater.</p><p>“Walk or carry?” the younger caregiver asked lifting the little when Mark unsurprisingly chose to be carried being more clingy in his headspace especially when he was in babyspace unwilling to be separated from his caregivers for even an hour “mama” Mark spoke up making the caregiver look at him smiling when Mark simply giggled cheeks flushing red, “silly baby” Doyoung chuckled leaning his head against Marks waiting for Taeyong by the door walking to the kitchen once the eldest boy had joined them “sit on appa’s lap” Taeyong requested cuddling Mark against his chest when Doyoung placed the boy on his lap.</p><p>“My cute baby” Taeyong cooed once more laying Marks blankie on his head when the little flinched eyeing Jungwoo and Yuta who has just entered the kitchen talking animatedly to each other Jungwoo bouncing with each step he took swinging off of Yutas arm “morning hyungie” Jungwoo cheerfully greeted, “Woo could you do hyungie a big favour and be a little quieter this morning” Taeyong asked smiling when the little nodded his head rapidly waving his hand instead “thank you” Taeyong murmured rubbing Marks back letting the boy hide his face in his caregivers neck.</p><p>“Oatmeal time cub” Doyoung quietly sung sitting next to Taeyong while Yuta tugged Jungwoo into the kitchen beginning to make the boys breakfast chuckling as Jungwoo carefully watched his every move attempting to help the caregiver but eventually settling on standing to the side pouting as the older boy laughed at him, “open wide baby” Doyoung urged holding his hand under the spoon as he fed the little eating his own breakfast as Mark swallowed the food patiently waiting for the next mouthful “good job” Taeyong praised once the little had finished his oatmeal happily kicking his legs.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Taeil suddenly asked popping his head around the door “for what?” Doyoung questioned forgetting about their schedule for the day “practice” Yuta replied grabbing Jungwoos shoes from Taeil helping the boy tie them before following the older boy to their awaiting minivan, Doyoung silently cursed sharing a look with Taeyong then proceeding to glance at Mark who was too busy wrapped up in his own world to focus on what the caregivers were talking about finding Taeyongs rings much more interesting.</p><p>“Do we have any staff members with us today?” Taeyong inquired placing the three empty bowls in the sink knowing one of the other members would probably lose rock, paper, scissors and end up washing the pile of dirty dishes “I don’t think so” Doyoung answered opening his phone to check the schedule letting out a sigh of relief once he saw it, “no staff members” the younger of the two caregivers informed dashing to his room to pack some supplies for Mark remembering to add headphones and his phone charger so the little could watch a show or film while they were practicing.</p><p>Doyoung swung his bag over his shoulder grabbing Taeyongs already packed bag for practice joining the pair stood by the door “ready?” the older boy asked “ready” Doyoung repeated softly cooing over the little in Taeyongs arms that was now clad in his puffy coat and light up trainers that Ten had bought for all the littles from when he went on holiday, “let’s go then” Doyoung mumbled ushering the older boy out of the apartment before turning around and locking the door following Taeyong when he had finished “let’s hope this works” Taeyong sighed internally begging the universe not wanting Mark to have a panic or anxiety attack but also not wanting the little to slip out of his headspace after avoiding it for so long.</p><p>Truthfully Mark seemed quite content laying down on one of the fleece blankets Doyoung had packed glancing up from his caregivers phone on the occasion to look at the members who were stretching and warming up getting into position when Taeyong instructed them to, the little watched carefully as the members began the dance Taeyong headphones secured on his head blocking out most of the loud music bringing a smile to the boys face as he continued to watch the members attempting to copy some of the moves giggling when he clumsily succeeded making some of the older boys look at him joining the little in softly laughing.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Practice soon came to an being on the shorter side due to the filming being finished meaning their practice time had been reduced by a couple of hours so the boys could get some rest after the tiring weeks of endless training and full schedules that left them more exhausted than usual, “time to go home Markie” Taeyong called watching the little with a fond look as Mark toddled after Johnny giggling as he went letting out a loud shriek when Jaehyun lifted him tickling the boys side before handing him to Doyoung “are they teasing you cub?” the caregiver asked quietly cooing at the boy.</p><p>“I honestly can’t wait for our comeback to be over” Jungwoo admitted resting his head against his seat once he had buckled himself in “same here” Yuta yawned placing his hand on Jungwoos thigh rubbing it in a soothing manner helping the little rest his head against the older boys shoulder, Mark was the only little currently in his headspace feeling the most energetic out of the group “calm down Markie” Taeyong softly ordered patting the boys head attempting to distract the little with one of the crinkle toys Doyoung had packed “s’rry appa” Mark mumbled noticing the tired smile Taeyong offered him.</p><p>“It’s alright cub, everyone’s just a bit tired” Taeyong reminded smiling as Mark popped his pacifier into his mouth quietly playing with the plush cat crinkle toy “do you think they’ll regress?” Doyoung asked Johnny referring to Jungwoo and Haechan who were resting against their equally exhausted caregivers, Johnny hummed in reply petting Haechans hair smiling when the boy leaned into his touch enjoying the attention “they’ve done well not to slip so far especially when we were performing on different stages” Taeil added his answer making Johnny and Doyoung nod their heads in agreement.</p><p>The ride back was surprisingly quiet letting the caregivers rest their eyes as the littles slept “let’s just carry them” Yuta suggested beckoning Johnny over so the taller could carry Jungwoo “much easier” Taeyong agreed carefully picking Mark up “a-appa” the little sleepily whined burrowing his head into Taeyongs shoulder “sorry cub” Taeyong whispered, once all the littles were secure they proceeded to their apartment praying no one would see them or they’d have a lot to explain especially if dispatch caught them yet thankfully they didn’t meet anyone on their trip.</p><p>“Ready for a nap baby?” Doyoung asked once they entered Marks room knowing Jungwoo and Haechan were also being put down for a nap even if it was later in the afternoon than usual “you were such a good boy today Markie” Taeyong praised before leaving to the kitchen to make the littles bottle chuckling when he was met with Jaehyun and Taeil also making bottles, Doyoung got Mark changed into his lion onesie transferring the littles pacifier clip from his sweater to his onesie “let’s just sleep now” the caregiver whispered settling the boy into bed making sure he was tucked in only joining the boy once Marks clothes were folded and stored in the wardrobe.</p><p>Taeyong cooed upon entering the room settling down on the bed next to Mark rubbing the boys tummy as Doyoung handed Marks bottle to the little smiling down at the boy who peacefully sucked away at his bottle eyes slowly closing and opening as he drank “we love you so much Mark” Taeyong quietly spoke up removing the littles bottle once Mark had finished it, “M-Ma’kie luv’ appa an’ mama tu’” Mark sleepily replied grabbing both of his caregivers hand pulling them in closer “go to sleep baby” Doyoung urged passing the little his pacifier while Taeyong rubbed Marks cheek “goodnight cub” the older caregiver added switching on the musical pull attached to Marks bed lulling the little to sleep feeling loved and protected in between his two caregivers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!<br/>I hope you liked it, I really tried my best 🥺<br/>Also my other fic ‘My family’ has officially reached 100+ kudos so thank you soooo much I didn’t think I’d ever get to such a big goal.<br/>Buh-bye for now<br/>╰(*´︶`*)╯♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>